ragnarokbattlecryfandomcom-20200215-history
Barrows
The Barrows is high level minigame, inspired by The Barrows minigame from Runescape. The objective is to defeat the six Barrows brothers: Ahrim the Blighted, Dharok the Wretched, Guthan the Infested, Karil the Tainted, Torag the Corrupted and Verac the Defiled. Each brother has its own burial mound. To enter a mound, the player must enter the warp with a Spade in its inventory. The Barrows brothers are very strong creatures, each with its own stats, special skills and mechanics. General Information * It's recommended for parties of 3 players or more. * Each grave is instanced, so you and your party won't be able to kill other party's monsters. * The minigame has a 12 hour cooldown. Getting there There are several methods for travelling to Barrows. Some of which are: * Talking to your home city Special Warper and paying a teleport fee of 50,000z. * With completion of The Cursed Six quest, you'll receive a Cursed Amulet that'll teleport you to the burial grounds entrance. It has a 24-hour cooldown. Exploring the Barrows The above-ground part of the Barrows map consists of a burial ground with 6 grave mounds inside a simple fence. The players should prepare to fight the brother in the mound before entering the grave as the brother will already be spawned and waiting for the players. To enter a grave, simply walk to the warp located on the top of each mound with a Spade in your inventory. If you don't have the Spade, you won't be able to enter the graves. You'll only be able to kill each brother once before getting the chest's reward. Your party's kill count will be displayed in your chat window so you can keep track of your progress. Once you defeated one of the brothers, you'll already be elligible to open the reward chest but your chances of getting Barrows equipment from the chest increases as more brothers are killed. Kill count and loot * If a player decides not to kill a specific brother (e.g. killing all brothers except Karil), that brother's loot will not be able to be rolled in the chestas you won't have that token. * The order in which you kill the brothers does not matter. * For each brother you have killed, you will get a roll token on the drop table. For example, if you kill all six brothers, you will get six rolls on the drop table, which means you theoretically can get six Barrows items. It is possible to get two items from the same brother in one chest, although this is extremely rare. Barrow Tokens Each brother you kill will drop with a 100% chance a token. This token will always be related to the brother you just killed (e.g. If you kill Dharok, it'll drop a Dharok's Token). These tokens are untradeable, can't be dropped and non-stackable, meaning you can only get one of each in your inventory. These tokens will be used when you choose open the reward chest. The more tokens you have, the more items you get. Rewards Consumables Barrows Equipment 'Ahrim's Equipment' 'Dharok's Equipment' 'Guthan's Equipment' 'Karil's Equipment' 'Torags Equipment' 'Verac's Equipment' Miscellaneous Category:Locations Category:Minigames Category:Dungeons Category:Barrows